


Facebook, Models and Basketball Bakas

by we_are_all_trash_here



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_trash_here/pseuds/we_are_all_trash_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise models with Mai-chan.</p>
<p>Aomine gets jealous.</p>
<p>Mai-chan lends a hand.</p>
<p>And everyone is tiered of Aomine's shit...well except for maybe Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook, Models and Basketball Bakas

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame, but it's based on a tumblr post of mine. 
> 
> honestly this is much longer than what i thought it would be, but i am proud of it so please enjoy and let me know if you liked it :)
> 
> what are parents? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

‘Doing a beach shoot with Mai-chan today!! Then we are going on a lunch date （*＾ω＾）人（＾ω＾*)’

Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Horikita Mai and 8 others liked this.

Was what the screen read when Aomine got out his phone to check Facebook. He was immediately pissed off. Kise, the one who the status came from is modeling with Mai-chan. He angrily typed ‘WHAT?!’ in the comment section. Now one might think he is pissed because Kise gets to meet her and he doesn’t, however that’s not quite the case.  
Comment:

Kuroko Tetsuya: Aomine-kun are you jealous?  
3 likes  
Kagami Taiga: haha Ahomine probably wishes he was the one modeling with Kise instead.  
10 likes

Yes, yes he does wish he was the one modeling with Kise, especially if the one in question is going to be in a swimsuit. Aomine realized the feeling he had for the blond some time ago were more than just friends, when the said blond finally won against him at one-on-one. The smile the small forward adorned that day was breathtaking, and that’s when Aomine know he was done for. He would never tell anyone this especially not the object of his affection, no this was something he could only admit to himself. Before he could stop himself however…

  
Comment:

Aomine Daiki: Damn right i am, the only one who can model with Kise and go on a date with him is me!  
23 likes  
Aomine Daiki: shit i mean Mai not Kise. Mai!

It was too late, though he had tried to cover it up it was out now. It also had 23 likes , oh god! As if adding salt to a wound Murasakibara had his input.

Comment:

Murasakibara Atsushi: too late mine-chin, you already said kise-chin.  
12 likes  
Aomine Daiki: shut up Murasakibara!

Midorima Shintaruo: Telling him to shut up won’t change the fact that you just admitted that you like Kise.  
11 likes

  
Oh why did this have to happen to him?

Comments:

Akashi Seijuro: Shintaruo is right Daiki. How much longer are you going to pretend you don’t have feelings for Ryouta?  
18 likes

Oh shit they knew this whole time? In hindsight though he should have known the others knew he did start to act different when the model was around or mentioned. So of course they knew, everyone probably knew. Everyone but Kise that is, the blond was always a bit dense when it came to other peoples feelings and shit. Why are they one his case though? They have something of their own they need to own up to before they should butt in on his life. Once again before he could stop himself…

Comments:

Aomine Daiki: why the hell are all of you on my case? i could say the same thing about each one of you! first of all what about Bakagami and tetsu? they clearly have something they need to say to each other, or how Murasakibara is always with Bakagami’s brother, or that you can never see Midorima without that hawk guy.

Aomine Daiki: and Akashi i was how you looked at seirin’s player #12, you also write on his wall. before you get on my case about KIse maybe y’all need to work out your own feelings.

Aomine then realized what he just did. It was his fault his feelings for Kise were out in the open, and now he outed his former teammates and Bakagami.

Comments:

Kuroko Tetsuya: Kagami-kun and I are already dating, and please don’t call him Bakagami.  
13 likes

‘what?! When did this happen?’

Comments:

Murasakibara Atsushi: stupid mine-chin, Muro-chin and i are always together, cuz that’s what we are together.  
12 likes

‘I guess that makes sense, but i’m not stupid.’

Comment:

Midorima Shintarou: Takao drives the rickshaw so of course you’d always see him with me…and we are also dating.  
20 likes

  
‘Holy shit! what kind of guy is Takao if he got Midorima to admit something like this?’

Comment:

Akashi Seijuro: Kouki and I are also together, that’s why I am always writing on his wall.  
12 likes

‘so the great emperor fell for someone like that and admitted it? I feel sorry for the kid though, dating Akashi and all.’

Comments:

Kagami Taiga: um…don’t you find it strange that Kise is not saying anything, I mean this is his status. He has to be reading all of this right?  
18 likes

‘shit.’

Bakagami is right, why isn’t Kise saying anything? Was he disgusted with Aomine for liking him? Will he hate Aomine? Will he no longer want to play one-on-one with him? The tanned teen had all kinds of through is mind, and he didn’t like a single one of them. He couldn’t picture is life without Kise in it, or hating him.

Comment:

Horikita Mai: I think Ryou-chan is broken, he just keeps staring at his phone. Judging by what’s going on here, Ao-kun, you have a lot to talk about with Ryou-chan <3  
30 likes

Mai-chan, his idol, even wants him together with Kise? His. Idol. Wants. Them. Together. The bluenette couldn’t believe it.

Comments:

Akashi Seijuro: Well Daiki are you going to talk to Ryouta or not? If you choose not to, it wouldn’t be a very smart decision on your part.  
6 likes  
Kuroko Tetsuya: I’m sure Kise-kun feels the same way.  
5 likes

‘Thanks Tetsu.’

Comments:

Aomine Daiki: Fine I’ll go talk to him! happy?  
50 likes

‘50 likes? just how many people are reading this?’

Comments:

Horikita Mai: Good , come meet us for lunch after the shoot :) but if you make Ryou-chan upset then I’ll snap your neck Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ  
60 likes

‘Why does it seem like everyone always wants to protect Kise? And why the hell does that have so many likes?!’

Commants:

Aomine Daiki: why did so many people like that?!

Kuroko Tetsuya: because so many people are done with your shit, even Horikita-san and she doesn’t even know you!  
61 likes

Seeing how many people likes the last comment Aomine decided to just leave it at that. He was about to log off of facebook when he noticed he got a message. It was from Mai-chan telling him where they were going for lunch and at what time. He typed her a quick thank you and then headed off to take a shower.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kise’s eyes were still frozen on his phone, to be honest he never really thought of the power forward in that way. Sure he admired him, but love was something he never really thought about with him. Now, after seeing what transpired he was’t sure what to think about Aomine. When he snapped out of it he pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

‘Ouch’

‘Nope not a dream this is definitely reality.’

“Ryou-chan~”

Kise turned his head to the voice, it belonged to Mai-chan. She was really nice and even more beautiful in real life than in any magazine. Did Aomine really prefer him over her? Maybe Aomine is sick and he isn’t in his right state of mind, yeah that has to be it. The thought of Aomine not really liking him upset him more than should. Was it possible that what the blond thought was admiration really love this whole time, or did it truly start as admiration then slowly into love? He couldn’t really say for sure, but he does know Aomine is someone special to him.

‘He wouldn’t really like me. Aominecchi likes big boobs, and I am a guy.’ he thought sadly.

Huh? Why would he be sad at the thought of Aomine not liking him?

‘Ah, I see I guess I do feel more than just admiration for him. Still we are both guys not that I mind, but Aominecchi just doesn’t seem the type. Maybe he is just confused?’

As if reading his thoughts Mai-chan spoke up.

“Stop thinking what ever it is that you are thinking, negative thoughts will do you no good” Mai-chan reprimanded.

“But this is Aominecchi, he likes-”

“Beautiful girls with big racks yeah yeah yeah. I know you said so when you told me he is my biggest fan” Mai-chan may be nice but she can also be pretty blunt and for the rerecord Kise did not say ‘big racks’. His sisters didn’t like the phrase at all and would beat the hell out of him if he used it. “but” she continued, “that doesn’t mean he couldn’t fall for a guy”.

“But-”

“Stop it with the buts” she interrupted again, “now we are needed on set. lets do a good job and have only positive thoughts”

                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aomine just got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist, and was deciding on what to wear. Normally he would’t care about what he wore, but Kise is a model. The blond always looks good, and he was afraid that he wouldn’t be good enough for him if he didn’t dress well. After about fifteen minuets of rummaging through his closet he decided he needed help. He took out his phone, and scrolled though the contacts till he found who he was looking for. It rang a few times before someone answered it.

“Hello Dai-chan” a cheerful voice came through on the other line.

“Satsuki can you come over like right now i need some help.”

“What did you break this time? Honestly Dai-chan your mom will skin you alive if you keep breaking things, by playing with a basketball inside.” the cheerful voice now sounding more exasperated.

“I didn’t break anything” the bluenette sighed, “ just come over and I’ll explain.”

“Okay I’ll be there in a few minutes” and then she hung up.

Aomine threw his phone on his bed a went to his dresser to pullout a pair of boxers and a pair of sweat pants. Satsuki would murder him if he was still wearin the towel when she got here. He slipped the garments on and went to the living room to wait for her. True to her word Satsuki was there a few minutes later. She didn’t even bother knocking and just came right in and found him sitting on the couch. He got up when she asked him what he needed help with. In truth he was kind of embarrassed to ask for her help with something like this, so all she got was a mumbled reply.

“What I can’t hear you, speak up” the girl demanded.

“I need help picking out something to wear later when I go meet Kise” he said with a sigh, “Don’t ask me what about because I know you read all of that on facebook”

“Awwww Dai-chan wants to look good for Ki-chan!!!” the pinkette teased.

“shut up!” Aomine was blushing.

Satsuki giggled and stood up on here tip-toes and patted his head. She knew how he felt for the blond long before he realized it himself.

“I’m sorry Dai-chan, I’m just happy you are telling him. It’s okay if you want to look good for him, he is a model after all” she smiled sweetly.

The tanned teen blushed even more. “You not helping” he muttered.

They went into his room, and Saksuki started looking aroung in his closet. She pulled out different shirts and pants and tried different combinations of them. Then she realized he owned nothing but worn out jeans, old t-shirts and basketball shorts.

“When are you meeting Ki-chan?” the girls asked.

“Not for about three more hours, why?” Aomine questioned.

“Get dressed, we are going shopping” she smiled.

“why?” he frowned, he really hated shopping for anything that wasn’t basketball shoes.

“’Cause you don’t have anything good enough to wear” she said as she crossed her arms over her ample chest.

“Fine” he sighed. He really wanted to impress Kise, and if that means going shopping then he’ll go shopping.

                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They wear taking a short break while the crew changed a few things around on set. Kise grabbed a water bottle, opened it a took a few sips. Mai-chan did the same, it was pretty hot so the water felt good to them.

“It’s so hoooooot” Mai-chan commented.

“huh?…oh yeah, hot” Kise replied though his mind was elsewhere.

“Damn it Ryou-chan. I told you to stop thinking negatively, think positive. It will all work out.” the older model stated.

“but how do you know?” the blond asked quietly.

“Woman’s intuition.” she said with a small smile as she patted Kise’s back.

“Now let’s get going, right now we are modeling beach wear that shows some skin! Make Ao-kun jealous that other people will see this when it comes out.” she winked.

                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Aomine and Satsuki arrived at the mall the pinkette turned to face the male and asked him which store he wanted to go in first. To be honest Aomine had no idea, he never really put much thought into his wardrobe, and he told her as such.

“Well I guess we just have to look around until we see what caches your eye, and while we are here I might as well fine something cute for my date tomorrow night.” She smiled as the stared walking into the nearest store.

“yeah yeah whatev…wait what date? since when did you get a boyfriend? Who is he? Do I know him? He hasn’t tried to force you to do anything you aren’t ready for has he?” Yes, he sounded like a parent, but Satsuki was like a sister to him. He was very protective over her.

“Dai-chan calm down. About two months ago, and it’s Sakurai-kun.” she answered.

Sakurai, since when did Satsuki like that apologetic mushroom? He knew she got over Tetsu after the first year of high school, now they are in the summer of their third year, so why did she suddenly like Sakurai, wait she never answered the last question.

“Satsuki you never answered the last question” he sounded angry.

“Well that’s because it’s irrelevant, he didn’t force me and I was ready for it” she stated simply as she looked through a rack of clothes.

“When did this happen?!” he was shocked he honestly didn’t think Sakurai was the type. If was any other girl he might he congratulated him, but it wasn’t any other girl it was Satsuki. He had the urge to punch Sakurai a few good times, but he also knew Saksuki wouldn’t do that if  
she did’t love him.

“Last week” she smiled dreamily.

“Well just remember to use protection” he said as if he was a parent telling his child the importance of safe sex.

They left the store not finding anything and were walking to another store.

“Don’t worry Dai-chan I’ll make sure he and I always use a condom. I mean after what happened to Ki-chan last year, I don’t want to put Sakurai-kun in the same position.” when she realized what she just said her eyes widened. She was the only one Kise told because she was the only one close to him at that time that would help him and not blab about it.

‘so much for not blabbing’ she thought.

“What do you mean after what happened to Kise last year?” there was slight worry in his voice.

The girl sighed, well it’s already out might as well explain. “Last year Ki-chan thought he got a girl pregnant. He was flippin’ out and he couldn't really tell anyone, ‘cause you know the tabloids, and he needed to talk to someone, before the pressure of keeping quiet got to him. He told me because lets face it anyone else including you would have accidentally leaked it. This girl also had a history of sleeping around so I advised Ki-chan to get a DNA test, after the results came back he found out the kid wasn’t his.”

Aomine just stood there looking though a rack of jeans. He honestly didn’t know what to think being a teenager in that situation sounds scary, but being famous on top of that sounded worse. There was also something else that was bothering him about this new information. His heart sunk and it felt tight at the same time.

“Dai-chan, did you wanna be Ki-chan’s first”? Satsuki slowly asked going through a pile of shirts now with him.

“tch no!” he turned his head away in embarrassment.

In truth he really did. He didn’t know why, but ever since he realized his for the blond he had the desire to be the only one to know him so intimately. He knew however something like that could only happen if Kise felt something for him, and Aomine had his doubts the Kise even liked men.

“It’s not like Ki-chan will be your first either. I don’t think it’s anything you should let get to you, besides I think being someones last means more than being their first.” she states, though she can’t say this from personal experience. She was Sakurai’s first and he hers, but they loved each other and she knew that’s all that mattered.

“Whatever” he sighed, he’s been doing that a lot today “besides he probably doesn’t even like me, or men at all for that matter. What guy would that has the ladies crowding around him all the time?”

“You know, he once said that gender doesn’t matter to him, what matters to him is the person.” Sastuki said as the leave to find another store.

“What’s your point?” the taller teen asked as they start looking at some khaki pants.

“He really admirers you, more than he admires anyone else for that matter, here these are your size and they will look good on you.” she said handing him a pair of khakis. Which he took without question, because he trusts her. They resumed their search through the store for a shirt to match, and Satsuki continued what she was saying. “He probably just needs something to make him realize it’s more than admiration, which I think what happened on facebook was the perfect eyeopener. now both of you just have to talk it out face to face.” she smiled and held up a black V-neck shirt which he took.

After paying they decided to get something to drink. They had another hour and half to kill so they sat down to enjoy their drinks.

“So,” It was Aomine who broke the silence first, “you and Sakurai?”

The pinkette tilted her head. “What about us?”

“Why didn’t I know about the two of you? I’m practically your brother! You should have told me sooner.” acting as if he was offended by not being told.

“Well we didn’t really want to tell anyone till we knew we was right for each other, and after last week we know for sure.” She smiled at the memory of that night. “Also I was afraid you’d hurt Sakurai-kun, I know how protective you are.”

“Well it’s the timid ones you have to watch out for!”

“Oh, trust me I know” she smirked once again recalling last week.

Aomine’s jaw dropped, truthfully he expected it was Satsuki that initiated that not Sakurai. Was the timid apologetic mushroom thing all an act to get the ladies? He does seem to catch the eye of a lot of girls at school. He couldn’t picture Sakusai putting on an act like that though. Maybe he and Satsuki just bring out the best in each other.

‘Maybe he can teach her to cook, hell knows she needs it’

“Anyway, Dai-chan will you help me pick something out for my date, you still have some time before you have to meet Ki-chan.”

“Yeah, sure”

                                                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good work today everyone!” the photographer said as she took the last picture.

“I love my job, but I’m glad this is over.” Mai-chan said as her and Kise walked off the set.

“Same here” the blond replied with a smile.

“Now it’s time for your date with Ao-kun.” She said with a teasing smile.

“It’s not a date.” Kise sighed.

“Not yet.” the female mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Oh nothing just go get changed so we can go meet him.” she smiled.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finding an outfit for Satsuki’s date they went to Aomine’s house. He went to his room to change into the khakis and black short sleeve V-neck. There was still forty-five minutes ‘till he had to meet Kise, so Satsuki decided to stay and keep him company and encourage him. She sat down on the couch and when he came out of his room he sat down as well. Along with the the khakis and shirt he wore pair of nice looking shoes, not basketball shoes surprisingly. He kept tapping the left arm of the couch with his fingers, to his right Satsuki just looked at him and smiled fondly. Her best friend, her brother was nervous for first time that she could remember.

‘That’s so cute’ she thought.

“You don’t have to be nervous it’s only Ki-chan, it’s not like this is some blind date. He already knows you, and how weird you can be”  
“This is different, what if the feelings aren’t reciprocated? What if he never wants to talk to me again? Who else could I play one-on-one with, Bakagami?” He made a disgusted face when he mentioned Kagami.

Satsuki laughed to herself, she knew this was more than just about him only having Kagami to play one-on-one with if the feelings wasn’t mutual. He was afraid of losing someone special to him.

‘I bet Ki-chan feels the same way, Dai-chan is special to him and doesn’t want to lose him either’

“That will never happen and you know it, Ki-chan loves one-on-one with you and he could never hate you. I don’t think he is even capable of hatting someone.”

“Yeah, you’re right. He has to much fluff in that brain of his to hate anyone.” It was his turn to smile fondly. “besides who could resist all this?” he said motioning to himself.

‘and there goes the moment’ the girl though.

“You know what I take it back he might be capable of hate if you keep that up” she laughed as she though a pillow at him that was on the couch. He laughed and through it back. She was glad to see him cheer up a bit even if that meant him being a little self-absorbed.

                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kise and Mai-chan were waiting for Aomine at Maji-burger, who should be there in about fifteen minutes. The female model deiced to go ahead and get her food, Kise however wanted to wait for the tanned teen, or so he says in truth he was to nervous to eat.  
“You’re nervous aren’t you”, the girl stated rather than asked.

“Oh..um yeah kind of” the blond smiled sheepishly, “I mean if this does go well what then?” he asked.

“What do you mean? You become his boyfriend and he becomes yours.” say it as if it was self-expeditionary.

He adverted his eyes and looked down and off to the side.

“Oh my god” she kind of let out a small chuckle due to the shock, “you have never been in an actual relationship before have you.” Once again it was a statement not a question.

“Do friends with benefits count?” the male asked.

While sipping on her drink she gave him a look that said ‘you gotta be kidding me’.

“Then no…I have never been in a relationship before” the teen said with a sigh.

Just then Aomine walked in, and Mai-chan waved at him.

“Ao-kun! over here!” she smiled.

Once the bluenette was at the table Mai-chan spoke up again.

“Well now I need to get going”, she stood up on her tipp-toes and gave Aomine a kiss on the cheek and said “heard you was a fan” she smiled and he blushed.

“Wait! I thought you was staying.” Kise said alarmed.

“I can’t hold either of y’all’s hand through this.” she frowned, “now be big boys and talk, bye Ao-kun, see ya Ryou-chan.” she smiled and left.

Aomine was still taken aback by the kiss ‘till Kise snapped him out of it by asking if he was gonna sit down. While taking his seat the tanned teen took note that like always Kise looked amazing, black skinny jeans, a white deep V-neck shirt that hang off his right shoulder. He couldn’t see the shoes well enough due to the table, but he was sure they were nothing less the fantastic. Those jeans though oh my god those jeans, those tight tight jeans.

‘How in the hell did he get those on, how can I get them off?’

He mentally slapped himself when he realized what he just thought.

‘What the hell Daiki? You haven’t even said a word and you’re already thinking of getting in his pants.’

“Aominecchi are you okay?” The blond tilted his head.

“Huh..oh..um yeah. Why don’t we go get our food now and then we’ll talk” he suggested trying to get his mine off of or rather out of Kise’s pants.

“Sure” the model agreed.

‘He seems so nervous’ Kise thought.

They got up ordered their food, got it and went back to the table. Aomine immediately started eating his burger, where as Kise just nibbled on his fries. The blond was to restless to eat he wanted to know what Aomine had to say, but by the way he was stuffing his face made it seem like he didn’t want to talk.

The blond decided to speak up. “So it’s crazy how we are third years now isn’t it?”

Taking a large gulp of his soda the bluenette answered. “ Yeah, it is”, he continued to eat.

“Have you thought about what you are gonna do? Ya know in case basketball doesn’t work out?” Kise questioned.

“I think it would be cool to be a police officer, what about you, still gonna be a model?” Aomine asked moving on to his fries.

The blond smiled at least they are having a conversation now . He took a sip of his iced tea, “I could still do that, but I think it would be cool to be a commercial air line pilot.”

“You piloting a plane? Remind me to never get on any planes or never live near any airports” the power forward smirked.

By now the food was forgotten neither of them was that hungry to begin with, they just liked the detraction it brought.

“So mean! I could say the same for you Aomiecchi! I hope I am never in any danger with you around police officer-san, the culprit might get away or I might end up kidnapped I am very good looking.” the leaner male joked.

‘Dumbass if you was ever in danger I’d come running, if you was ever kidnapped I’d search ‘till the end of the earth to find you’ Aomine thought.

He should really talk to the blond about why both of them are really here, but he just doesn’t know how. Sure he has been in relationships before, but it was the girl who always confessed first. Kise is a guy, how does a guy confess to another guy? Is it the same way a girl confesses to a guy and vice-virca? Okay he is gonna do it, here goes nothing.

“Kise/Aominecchi”

“Uh you go first” the blue hair teen said.

“Is it true, what everyone said on facebook” Kise clarified.

Here it is the moment of truth.

“Yeah…it’s true It’s okay if you don’t feel the same though, I understand i mean we are both men, but I do hope we could still be friends. I don’t want you to think that my feelings for you will get in the way of that, because they won’t and I-”

“I do” The other teen interrupted.

“Huh?” Aomine asked dumbfounded.

“I said I do, I feel the same. Though to be honest I didn’t realize that ‘till today, never really been in love or ever been in a relationship for that matter. I thought what I felt for you was just admiration, but when I read all those comments I thought ‘What if Aominecchi really means that? What if all of this is true’ and my heart skipped beat just thinking about being in a relationship with you. That’s when I knew that what I felt was far more than admiration, it was love.” Kise said with conviction.

Aomine was in awe of the confidence in his voice. Kise just realized his feelings today, and was able to say it with such certainty. Where as he himself realized his feelings a long time ago, but wasn’t able to put it to words in the way the blond had.

‘He really is amazing huh?’ the blue haired teen thought.

“So you don’t think it’s weird that I’m a guy?” Aomine asked.

“No, why would I? Gender doesn’t matter to me, what matters is the person.” He stated simply.

‘Satsuki was right’

“Okay let’s go to my place.” Aomine said as he got up to throw his trash away.

“Eh?! Aominecchi why?” the blond was taken by surprise by what he just said. was the other male really wanting to move that fast? Not that Kise had minded of course. Following him and throwing his trash away the exited the building.

“Why else? To get changed so we could play some one-on-one, you can borrow some of my clothes since your house is too far away. What were you thinking pervert.” the tanned teen teased.

Kise blushed, huffed and turned away. They was walking side by side now to Aomine’s house.

“Oh my god Kise that was what you was thinking! Not that I mind though, I mean the moment I saw those tight jeans on you I wondered how I could manage to get them off.”

‘Shit I was not suppose to say that last part’

Before the power forward know what was happening the small forward pushed him into an ally and pressed his lips to his. Due to the shock he didn’t kiss back at first, but after a second they both slowly melted into the kiss. Kissing Kise felt like paradise, it was like that one high you never want to come down from. When they parted Kise put his mouth close to Aomine’s ear and whispered.

“Then let’s find out how you can instead of one-on-one”

Aomine’s eyes widened.

‘Holy shit, did Kise really just say that? Oh God yes please’

He wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed him once more. The took his hand and lead him to his house.  
“Well then what are you waiting for lets go” the bluenette said.

                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sastuki was sitting in the window talking on the phone to Sakurai when she saw Aomine and Kise enter his house while making out.

“OH MY GOD!!” she shouted.

“What happened? what’s wrong?” Sakurai’s worried voice came for the other end of the line.

“Dai-chan and Ki-chan are together!!! YES!!”

Sakurai chuckled “That’s great”

“Can you hold on for just one second, while i text the others to tell them the news?” the pinkette asked.

“Sure”

Satsuki put him on hold so she could send out the mass text.

‘Dai-chan and Ki-chan are together!!! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ’  
They were each with there repetitive partner when they got the text to which they all replied with…

‘FINALLY’

**Author's Note:**

> ugh see i told you it was lame! 
> 
> lol too late though you read it already :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
